The present invention generally relates to memory architecture, and more specifically, to methods and systems for content addressable memory (CAM).
Content addressable memory, also called “associative memory”, is a type of storage device, which includes comparison logic with each bit of storage. A data value is broadcasted to all words of the storage and compared with the data values in storage. Words that match are flagged in some way. Subsequent operations can then work on flagged words, e.g., read the flagged words out one at a time or write to certain bit positions in all of the flagged words.
Digital integrated circuits including content addressable memory may be used for a diverse number of electronic applications, from simple devices such as wristwatches to the most complex computer systems.
For mobile devices, power consumption of digital integrated circuits is of interest.